


What a day...

by JennaStark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Battle of New York (Marvel), Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaStark/pseuds/JennaStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘’Will you marry me?’’<br/>‘’You’re proposing to me now?!’’</p><p>In the middle of a battle Steve proposes to his boyfriend, Bucky. He's a bit flustered...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a day...

‘’Steve, incoming,’’ Bucky said quickly as he shot one of these strange creatures, hoping the blonde would notice it on time. 

The super soldier turned around and threw his shield at them, making a few creatures fall in front of him on the dusty ground.

Steve hissed, leaning on a wrecked car behind him, feeling pain in his chest. He knew that he didn’t even had to call his name as Bucky, his boyfriend, stood in front of him within a few seconds.

‘’Buck,’’ he muttered and looked up, his face was covered in dust and some blood from a cut in his cheek. ‘’M tired.’’ The blonde coughed. 

Bucky smiled weakly and gently touched the skin around the cut, using his normal hand, hoping it wouldn’t be too bad as he stared into the other’s blue eyes. ‘’You need to rest, doll,’’ he said, trying to cheer him up with a gentle kiss on his lips.

‘’You guys need a room or something?’’ Tony rolled his eyes fondly, although they couldn’t see it, using a sarcastic tone before he flee away again, going back into the fight, laser-beaming one near to Thor as he smirked.

Both men chuckled quietly at Stark’s comment but ignored it. The blonde leaned his head on Bucky’s shoulder, sighing. ‘’If we’re done with this, I would like to finish our date.’’ 

Before Nick had explained about what was going on, Steve and Bucky were on a date like they usual did on Fridays and never expected nor prepared to see a giant hole in the sky with the most odd looking creatures attacking their city. But they were The Avengers, united so they can save the world whenever it was needed and protect the people. 

Bucky pressed another kiss on the soldier’s head, cupping his cheeks carefully. ‘’We will, darling. C’mon,’’ he mumbled and offered his hand to his boyfriend, smiling once again. ‘’We’ve gotta fight first and I’m certainly gonna kick their ass for interrupting our date,’’ he added. 

A few moments later, they were back in the fight. Bucky was using a creature as a shield before he got close enough, he dropped him and with one hit of his metal arm, another fell on the ground. 

At the same time, Captain was standing next to Hulk, waiting for more. Steve tightened his grip on his shield when he saw a big fleet of them coming. ‘’Hulk, smash,’’ he commanded, placing his feet in a better position so he would be ready to fight. 

‘’Hey!’’ Steve called, from a little distance, knowing Bruce would be fine on his own. The blonde noticed Bucky needed help. ‘’Stay off my boyfriend,’’ he said angrily and ran towards them, knocking them down on the ground. 

‘’Will you marry me?’’ Steve asked out of nowhere, quickly kneeling in front of his boyfriend. He actually wanted to safe it for the date but he was running out of patience and with each mission, they weren't sure if they would make it out alive. 

‘’You’re proposing to me now?!’’ James’ eyes widened and, although his heart was already beating fast it went even faster now. It might even have skipped a beat. 

‘’Aww, you should say yes,’’ Tony murmured when he tried to protect them from getting hurt. He glanced over his shoulder for a second to see their faces, instantly getting hit. ‘’Shit.’’

‘’Language,’’ Cap replied.

‘’Ugh, go back to proposing.’’

An hour later, when the city was saved and the team made sure every civilian was doing fine, Steve stood with his arms wrapped around his fiancé, grinning like he had just won the lottery. James had his arms around Steve’s neck, finally catching his breath after the fight. 

‘’I love you so much. I can’t wait to get married,’’ The blonde whispered in Bucky’s ear before gently kissing it.

Bucky’s lips formed into a big smile, looking up. ‘’I love you more.’’

Natasha and Clint stood a few feet away from them, observing. ‘’Tony was right. I think you guys really need a room,’’ she yelled, laughing.

And that’s exactly what they did when they got home.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble but I hope you like it! :)  
> Feel free to give me feedback.


End file.
